


Will You Marry Me?

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is proposing to his boyfriend and Harry is so oblivious to what is going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tabbynerdicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/gifts).



Michael POV

Harry and I have known each day other since we were 5 and we have been together since we were 16. Today is our 4 year anniversary and I'm going to purpose to him tonight at dinner. If I can ever get into the fucking shower and get ready.  
"Harry, hurry up. I need to shower too babe" I said banging on the bathroom door. I've never met a guy who could take so long to shower. At times I wonder if secretly he is female.  
He opened the door and stuck his head out.  
"Then come and join me Mikey." He said smirking, showing his dimples that I absolutely love.   
I sighed and got in with him."Fine, but you know how that always turns out." Harry and I can't ever shower together without it getting sexual.  
"Ah yes, my poor baby gets aroused so easily." He said kissing me.  
"Shut up Harry." I said trying to get away from him but failed epically because there wasn't much room in the shower  
"I'm sorry babe." He said opening his arms. "Come here and let me wash that lovely bright pink hair of yours.." Harry is always into me about dying my hair. I can't help it if after a few weeks I get bored with the colour and want to change it.  
While he was washing my hair, he ran his hand up and down my back. Every time getting closer and closer to my butt.  
"Harry....stop." I moaned.  
"You like that huh baby." He whispered into my ear seductively.  
"Babe, please. We are going to be late." I moaned.

We eventually showered and got dressed after I gave into my hormones and let Harry fuck me in the shower.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked me literally as soon as I pulled out of the driveway.   
"You'll see. Trust me this will be a night you will remember forever." I told him smirking.   
He looked at me confused. That just made me laugh more.   
It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant. I decided to go to the first place Harry took me on a date, and then again for our first anniversary.  
Harry couldn't believe it. He was so shocked.  
"I have a reservation for Clifford." I told the hostess. She lead us to a table at the back of the restaurant.  
I took about a minute before Harry realised. "Omg, isnt this the table we sat at on our first date?"   
"Yes, I had to reserve this table nearly a week in advance."  
"Awww baby, that is so romantic." He sighed before leaning over the table to kiss me. He laughed when I abruptly pulled away.  
I winked at him and smikered,"Later when we get home."  
That made him laugh harder.   
I can't wait till dessert. Im going to purpose then. While Harry was in the bathroom, I gave our waitress the ring and asked her to put it on top of Harry's dessert. She thought it was so romantic and agreed.

"What can I get you two for dessert?" The waitress asked with the biggest grin ever. I shook my head and laughed.  
"I'll have the creme brulée. What about you babe?" I asked Harry  
"Um, I'll have the mango cheesecake." Harry told her.

"On the way here, you said this was going to be a night I'll remember forever. What did you mean by that?" Harry asked me while we were waiting for our dessert  
"You'll just have to wait and see babe." I said seductively wiggling my eyebrows.  
Harry shook his head and laughed at me. "Your so silly."  
"True but you still love me."   
Harry didn't have time to come up with a sassy comeback because the waitress brought out our food.   
"Enjoy guys. Just let me know if there is anything else i can get you too." She winked at me before walking away.  
Harry still hasn't noticed the ring right in the middle of his food yet. God, he can be so oblivious.  
"I think that waitress was flirting with you." Harry sighed  
"Why would you think that Harry?" I asked him confused  
"I saw the way she smiled at you earlier, then winked at you just then." He explained  
"Omg babe, that's not why she was smiling and winked at me." I said frustrated  
"The why did she?" He asked confused.  
I sighed, "look at your dessert."  
Harry was confused but did it anyway. He couldn't believe it.  
"She smiled and winked at me because she knew I was purposing to my boyfriend. She put the ring on their babe." I explained now laughing. I took the ring off the cheesecake and got down on one knee "So Harry Edward Styles, will you marry me?"  
Harry started blushing- because now everyone was looking at us - and laughed, "get up you idiot so I can kiss my fiancée."

Harry and I didn't exactly see eye to eye when it came to planning the wedding. We wanted completely different things half the time, which means we had a lot of arguments and had to compromise quite a few times. For instant, the colour scheme. Harry wanted lavender and cerulean and I wanted violet and teal. We argued for like two hours, but eventually agreed on cerulean and violet.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I sighed. I was so nervous.  
"Michael, calm down. It's going to be fine mate." My best friend and best man Ashton, said squeezing my shoulder.  
"I'm freaking getting married." I all but screamed  
"Yeah, to a guy you have been with since you were sixteen. You two have been together for like five years." Ashton's fiancée, slash one of my closest friends.  
"Four years, nine months and eleven days actually."  
"Oh whatever." Luke sighed. "The point is, everything is going to be fine Mikey."  
"But what if I mess up my vows?" I was so nervous.  
"You wont. You have recited them everyday for the last two weeks. I'm pretty sure they are imbedded in your brain." Luke sighed  
Harrys best friend and best man Louis walked into the room  
"How is Michael holding up?" He asked Ashton who was the closest to the door.  
"Not good. He is freaking out. The poor guy is so nervous." Ash sighed  
"Same with Harry. He has already thrown up and looks like his is about to have a panic attack." Louis sighed.  
"Hey I know they aren't meant to see each other before the wedding, but I think its the only way they will even make it through the ceremony with freaking out. If they just see each other, they might calm down." Luke suggested.  
"I guess. What do we have to lose?" Calum sighed   
"Wait here." Louis told me before going into the room across the hall.  
About a minute later, he came back.  
"Come with me Michael." Louis said to me.  
The moment I saw him, I calmed down a little.  
"Michael." He sighed when he saw me and I could see he was a tad calmer just having me here. I was too.  
"Guys, you have fifteen minutes till the ceremony starts." Louis told us before leaving the room. I assume he was going to talk to the other two.  
"I'm so nervous babe." He said before pulling me into his arms.  
"Me too babe. Im worried I'm going to screw my vows up."   
"I'm worried I'm not going to be able to speak at all." Harry said freaking out.  
"Baby, we both need to calm down and stop thinking so negative. Our wedding day is meant to be a happy day, not a stressful day."  
"Your right." He sighed before sitting on the lounge.  
We spent about ten minutes laughing and joking and just thinking about other things, that by the time it was time for the ceremony to start we weren't as nervous.  
"Guys, its time." Louis told us.  
Harry started to get nervous again  
"Its ok babe. Its going to be fine." I said hugging him  
"O-ok."   
"Michael, you need to take your place at the alter." Ashton said pushing me out the door.  
They decided since I proposed I'd be the one at the ultar and Harry would walk down the aisle  
"I love you." I called to Harry  
"I love you too." I faintly heard him reply.  
****  
"The couple will now read there vows."  
Harry and I decided I would read mine first.  
"Harry, I have known you for like 75% of my life. I think. I dont know, I failed maths. I could never understand it. Even ask my parents."   
"Its true." My mum yelled out.  
Everyone laughed including Harry  
"Anyway, you were my best friend for like eleven years, and I had been crushing on you for nearly four of those years before I finally grew the balls to take our friendship to the next level. I talked myself out of doing it so many times before I finally did. That was the second best choice I ever made in my life. The best choice I ever made, was asking you to be my husband. I remember the night I proposed. You thought the bloody waitress was flirting with me. You didn't realise she helped me propose to you. You can be an idiot at times, but you're my idiot and I wouldn't trade you for the world. I love you and I'm so glad you're about to become my husband. You mean the world to me and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the missing part of me. I love you Harry "  
"Michael, I love you so much. You have always been a very important part of my life. I've known you for as long as I can remember and I can't imagine my life without you. Like all relationships, we have had our ups and downs, our good times and our bad. We have overcome every obstacle that has been thrown at us. You have always been one of the only people I could ever actually trust and I knew actually gave a shit about me. Michael, you have accepted me for who I am and that is including my personality disorder. You have always put up with all my crap and my moodines and you rarely ever get mad at me for acting like a bitch.You're always patient and kind with me and my BPD. You helped me get the help I need and helped me get better control over my disorder. Without you, I don't think I'd be where I am today. Thank you Michael for being to one who caught me when I fell and helped me pick up the pieces. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else. You are my one and only. I love you so much and I don't want to be without out you."  
"I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss." Harry put his arm around my waist and kissed me.  
"I love you Mr Michael Styles." He whispered  
"I love you to, my gorgeous husband."


End file.
